The Secret Garden
by babedarlingpotter
Summary: Her parents died during an earthquake in India, leaving Bella orphaned. She goes to England and gets adopted by Lord Masen. Will Bella ever cry? Is she a heartless monster that everyone claims she is? And what is that wailing sound that she hears at night
1. Preface

**A/N: Okay, so this idea popped into my head after watching the movie. I know it's pretty old, but I like it. If I get enough responses, I might continue with the rest story. And to those who is reading my other story, 'Bella Montana' don't fret. I'm still continuing that. Chapters for this particular story will be short, seeing as I'm planning on writing it on third person, beginning with the first chapter. **

Preface

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella. I despise the name Isabella, it sounds way too proper. I was born in India, and consider myself an Indian, much to my parent's chagrin. I liked it there. It was hot and colorful and fun. I don't mind the heat much, but I did mind the sunburn that I receive every time I spend a day outside. I envy the other children who can stay out all day and not get burnt._

_I felt lonely in India. I never had many friends for they tease me for being colorless and pale. They say the sun hates me. My parents were always busy with their jobs, my father was a soldier and my mother liked to party. I don't blame her, Indian parties were colorful, with elephants and dancers and music. I wish I could go with her, but she never let me. Sometimes, I feel like my parents did not want me. Only my servant, my ayah, showed me how much she cared._

_Together, we watched people having fun at the parties through my bedroom window. I was angry about not being able to attend, but I never cried. I didn't know how to…_

**A/N: Tell me if you like it, and maybe I'll continue it!**

**=]  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's chapter one. I've decided to continue this story because of the reviews I've got, even though it's just a few. Thanks guys, I hope my story will do the movie (and Twilight) justice. I won't update as often...I think, 'coz I'll be putting Bella Montana first, but hey, at least I'll update right? Well, here's the first chapter.**

Chapter One

Bella stomped away from the window and began banging things around, trying to ease her anger. Nobody would notice though, since the party was so loud. Her _ayah_ was already asleep in the next room, Bella ordered her to sleep seeing that she had a long day. She wouldn't hear her either. Bella picked up an ivory elephant, a present from her mother on her fifth birthday, and threw it on the ground. She watched in fascination as the trunk broke.

Picking it up gingerly, she clutched the small figurine in her hands. It was the only thing that her mother gave her that she loved. Her mother always gifts her dresses and jewelry, but Bella never liked those. She much preferred the toys that the other children played with, but her mother said that a young lady her age should never play. She should concentrate in her lessons and try to make herself look presentable to guests. Bella snorted at that. Guests, she never liked them.

Hearing some footsteps approaching, Bella hid under the bed. She was supposed to be in the study, practicing her letters and she did not want her parents to see her dilly dallying. Soon enough, their joyous laughter echoed around the room and into her ears.

"Oh, Charles, you didn't have to come. I just came to fetch my fan," Bella's mother, Mrs. Swan, said, her shoes clanking loudly on the wood.

"But I wanted to, dear," Mrs. Swan's husband and Bella's father, Charles, replied. He pecked Mrs. Swan on the cheek and offered her his arm, and together, they strolled back down to the party.

Bella's parents were clearly in love, and Bella's heart ached to see that. They loved each other, but they never loved her. She came when her parents were young, too young to have a child. They were already married, of course, but their minds were still full of parties and entertainment. They weren't ready for a child. It wasn't their fault that they neglected Bella, and she knew that. She just wished she has someone to love her unconditionally, and someone for her to love in return.

"How foolish that someone would care to love plain old me!" she cried from under the bed. She played with the ivory elephant in her hands, "I'm just a twelve year old girl, with no brains or beauty. No wonder I've got no friends." She banged a fist to the floor, and suddenly, the room shook.

"Oh no, what have I done?"

The room shook and cries were heard from the party. Bella cradled her head under her arms and curled up into a ball. Chunks of the ceiling dropped unto the floor, and the lamp fell down, starting a fire. Under the bed, Bella whimpered in fear. She was afraid for her parents; she wanted to know if they're safe.

Time passed, hours – days maybe – and Bella was still under the bed. She was asleep when help found her. They thought she was unconscious, but thankfully, she wasn't. She came out of the earthquake with not injuries other than a bruised spirit. Her parents had died. She had nowhere else to go.

She did not cry when she found out. Instead, she sat in a corner and drew. She drew a couple's face. One looked similarly like her father, while the other looked like her mother. It was her way of showing sadness, drawing. People would say that it's a talent but Bella would say it's a curse. She would give anything to learn how to cry.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I did warn everyone. So, do you like? Yes? No?**

**Review!**

**=]  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two. I just want to thank foosel97 for reviewing for my first chapter. Thank you!!**

Chapter Two

The horn sounded, signaling that port was near. Bella opened her eyes wearily and saw her ayah holding out a dress. Sighing, Bella kicked her sheets away from her body and stood up, ready to get dressed. She threw her arms up, and her ayah lifted the nightgown off of her. She wasn't allowed to wear the colorful saris anymore, so instead, her ayah put on a mud brown dress on her.

"I am not wearing this!" exclaimed Bella the minute she caught sight of the dress. "There's not an inch of color in this dress. Where's my everyday sari, the red one? I would like to wear that."

"I'm sorry mistress," Bella's ayah said as she fastened the buttons at the back, "but it's my orders to let you wear this dress. They say the Indian sari is inappropriate for England."

"Inappropriate?" Bella asked, "How could the sari be inappropriate? I don't think it is. I think it's appropriate, very appropriate indeed."

"Have you thought of the weather on England, mistress?"

"The weather," Bella asked. She never thought about the weather. She just supposed that it'll be sunny like India, her home. At the look her ayah was giving her, she knew she was wrong. "What's the weather like in England? I've never been there before."

"I haven't either, but from what I've heard it's dreadfully cold, even colder during the monsoons at home!" The horn sounded again, this time signaling the landing of the ship. "Oh, I guess this is where we part mistress Bella."

Bella moved to hug her ayah, "I'll miss you very much. Have a safe trip back to India."

"And you," her ayah sniffed as she handed the girl her luggage, "have a safe trip to your new home."

"It's not going to be my new home," Bella stated adamantly, "my home is in India. I'm just going to a new accommodation, that's all."

"Of course you are, mistress. Now, go along now, before you get left behind."

After one last hug, Bella rushed up the stairs, up the deck and down through the ladder. When she touched land, she took a breath in. "So this is what England smells like." She followed a group of children, which she thinks are orphans from the Indian earthquake too, through the throng of people and into a huge building.

"We're here Bella," a girl she had met on the ship exclaimed, "Can you believe it?"

Bella smiled a tight smile at the girl. She disliked her juvenile behavior. They've just been shipped from India, and she's excited about going to this country? It's all wet and damp… 'Of course,' Bella thought, "she probably has a caring family to go to. I've got nobody.'

"She's so sour," another girl who was clearly older than the other one and also older than Bella, whispered loudly, "I heard that she never cried when her parents died."

"I've heard she has no heart, that's why she doesn't cry."

Bella whipped her head around and saw a boy standing next to the other girl. He was the one who said she had no heart. She wanted to hit him, slap him or do anything that might cause some bodily harm, but she was afraid that it will be cast as unladylike behavior, or maybe, it would be cast as crazy behavior. Instead, Bella just sighed. What she would do to be back in sunny India again.

**A/N: I wanted to put the 'Mary, Mary' nursery rhyme, but then, her name's not Mary. Lol. Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
**

**=]  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel lonely with just one review :(, but I won't let that get me down. Here's the next chapter of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

Chapter Three

Bella watched as all the children were picked up. Her number and name was called a couple of hours ago. It has been called a couple of times since then, but still no one had come to collect her. So there she sits on a wooden stool by a pillar, drawing to pass the time. She wasn't crying, why should she be? She always knew that she wasn't wanted.

"Isabella Swan?" a voice asked from afar. Bella's head shot up, her eyes searching for the person who was calling her name. When she saw a figure clad in black approaching her, she quickly stood up and fixed her rumpled dress.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" the person asked again, the voice was soft yet stern, and Bella knew that the person was a girl. It did help to see the beautiful navy gown that the lady was wearing.

"Yes ma'am," Bella answered, doing a curtsy out of respect. The lady looked pretty well off. For instance, she was wearing a set of red stoned jewelry, earrings, necklace and ring. Plus, the multicolored brooch she had clasped on her cloak looked very expensive. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you may call me Bella."

"Miss Bella, then," the lady smiled warmly, "I'm Ms. Stuart, the head of the orphanage center in this town. It's not my duty to com pick you up, but since I was already in the area."

"Of course, ma'am," Bella smiled. She liked this woman, Ms. Stuart, she sounds kind and fun to be around.

"Enough with this 'ma'am' nonsense, dear," Ms. Stuart admonished, picking up two of Bella's suitcases, one in each hand. "Just call me Ms. Stuart, all of the children in the orphanage does."

The carriage ride to the orphanage was filled with chatter. Ms. Stuart wanted to know everything about Bella and India, and in turn, Bella wanted to know everything about Ms. Stuart and the orphanage. The carriage stopped in front of a stately looking house an hour later.

"Is this the orphanage?" asked Bella timidly, awed by the sight of the regal building, "is this were I'll be staying?"

"Yes dear," Ms. Stuart answered, "this is the orphanage. I own this house, along with a few others, and I thought, since I own so many houses and only need one or two, perhaps I could covert one to an orphanage. Goodness knows how many children needed it. I'm currently housing a few children, all coming from different backgrounds."

"Oh," was all Bella could say at the moment.

The two had to climb three flights of stairs before reaching Bella's room.

"This is going to be your bedroom until you get adopted," Ms. Stuart announced, opening the wooden door with a quiet creak. "Breakfast is at half past seven, dinner at noon sharp, tea at five and supper at eight. Bedtime is at nine o'clock, unless you've got special permission to stay up."

"Ms. Stuart?" asked Bella timidly as she sat herself on her new bed, "who will help me get ready in the mornings?"

"Get ready in the mornings?" Ms. Stuart repeated, shocked, "How old are you, my child?"

"Thirteen, but I'll be going fourteen this September."

"Well, you're a young lady, Bella. You should be able to dress yourself by now. May I ask who dresses you in India?"

"My ayah does…" Bella said, blushing. She was embarrassed at not knowing how to dress herself properly.

"We don't have ayahs here in England, dearie. You've got to learn how to dress yourself, I'm sure you remember how to put on your dress," Ms. Stuart pointed at the brown dress Bella was wearing, "from this morning?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then that's settled," she smiled warmly, "dinner will be served soon, and some visitors will be coming this afternoon. I'm assuming that you'll make yourself presentable. I'm hoping that the visitors will adopt someone, goodness knows how crowded this place is becoming."

"Yes Ms. Stuart," was Bella's curt reply.

When she was all alone, Bella sighed. She didn't know if it was a sigh of relief, of sorrow, or nervousness. She just…sighed. Eyeing her suitcases, she knew that she had to unpack, but she didn't like to. She wasn't lazy, goodness no, she's just used to having an ayah to do work for her, and add the fact that she's still tired from her boat trip from India.

"Oh, India…" Bella whispered. She really did miss her home. Her room back in India was so much better than this small room, though she is thankful for a bed to sleep on.

In the distance, Bella heard someone shout, "Children, dinner is served! Hurry up before Richard eats them all!" Sounds of heavy footsteps echoed from outside of the door, and Bella hazarded a guess that the other children were rushing to go to the dining room. Bella, not wanting to feel left out and miss dinner, dashed outside too.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, it's been a long time since I updated this story, but didn't I say this isn't my first priority? Bella Montana is, or, as it is now known, Two Worlds. Don't forget! Read the sequel, Two Worlds: Exposed. Well, anyway, here's the fourth chapter…**

Chapter 4

"Hush yourselves children," Ms. Stuart said with a large smile on her face. "Eat your tea quickly, and then proceed to the family room. A visitor," she swept her eyes across the many eager faces, all eager except for one. Isabella – Bella – was poking the food in distaste. "A visitor is waiting."

As Ms. Stuart left the room, a servant girl carrying a tea set followed her. The children did as they were instructed and finished their food quickly. Bella, who was new to the foreign, greasy food, barely ate anything. The food in England was definitely…different…than the food in India.

"Do you think the visitor will adopt someone?" asked a young lad with black hair. "It's been some time since Edith left the orphanage."

"Don't get your hopes up, Darren," said an older lad. "When you've been in this orphanage for as long as I have, you should learn to not get your hopes up."

"Oh, don't tease him, Richard," scolded a girl who looked around Bella's age, maybe older, "he's just a child."

"Well, child or not," said Richard around a mouthful of food, "he should know. Life isn't always fair, Prudence."

Prudence and Richard bickered for some time, and Bella noticed how the other children seem to ignore them. It seems the bickering is a regular occurrence between he two. Bella, feeling quite full with the food she had eaten, excused herself as quietly as she can from the table. Unluckily for her, nearly everyone heard her chair squeak.

"Eh, who are you?" Darren asked rudely. "I've never seen you 'round here before."

Mutters were passed from person to person, commenting about the new ward. She was pale and thin, and her eyes were large and piercing.

"My name is Isabella," Bella curtsied politely. "I just arrived mere minutes ago."

"Isabella," Prudence nodded, "I'm Prudence, and welcome to the orphanage."

"Thank you," muttered Bella, before she left the room quickly. She never saw the odd looks exchanged by the other orphans, or the jealous looks of some of the older girls. Bella, whoever she was, had beautiful, wavy brown hair, and it was the subject of envy of these girls.

Bella wandered the hallways of the orphanage, admiring here and there the many pictures and painting. It seems that Ms. Stuart has a taste for art. Passing by a wooden door, Bella heard faint whispers behind it. Her curiosity was piqued. Could the visitor be behind this very door?

"The Master, Lord Masen," a stern woman's voice was heard through the door, "is looking for a lively child, someone to lighten up the dreary mansion. Goodness knows the place needs it. It's been quite a while since laughter was heard there…" The woman trailed off, and Bella, despite her better judgment, turned the knob slowly.

This was Ms. Stuart's reply: "Well, we've aplenty for you to choose from, Mrs. Patterson. Prudence always is a positive girl, and Martha is our youngest."

"Yes, yes," Bella saw Mrs. Patterson nod her head impatiently. "But Lord Masen doesn't want too young a child. How on earth will he or she be educated? The house is so far into the country…"

'In the country?' Bella thought, 'Will there be many flowers with many colors, like the saris in India?' Bella leaned in closer, and a creak on the old wooden floor was heard. The visitor, Mrs. Patterson, looked towards the door and saw a pair of bright brown eyes. They were the most expressive eyes she had ever seen on a child.

"You can come in, you know," Mrs. Patterson said, catching Ms. Stuart by surprise. She didn't hear the floorboards creak. "Tell me, what is your name?"

Bella curtsied politely, "My name is Isabella, ma'am, but I prefer to be called Bella." She kept her eyes low, not wanting to be considered rude to be making eye contact.

"Bella," Ms. Stuart quietly chastised her. She was glancing between Bella and Mrs. Patterson, watching the two with apprehension.

"No need to reprimand the girl," Mrs. Patterson said, her eyes softening a little. "I like this girl. She's got spunk, though she should grow out of it soon enough. A young lady should learn to control her emotions to not appear overbearing or weak. Emotions make you weak, Bella, remember that."

"I will try, ma'am," Bella said, though she didn't agree with the lady. In fact, she believed emotions make you strong, not weak. She's seen love between her parents, and they're strong people. They've survived a cholera outbreak when she was just a baby, and her ayah, once, apprehended a thief because of her fear. Emotions don't make you weak, they make you stronger. They give you incentive to do things you never would've thought to do.

Seeing the girl deep in her thoughts, Mrs. Patterson whispered lowly, "This is the girl Lord Masen wants." Ms. Stuart tactfully hid her surprise, and sadness, behind a wide smile. Bella haven't been in the orphanage for a day and she's adopted already. "She is perfect; she will blend in with the people there for she isn't much of a beauty, but her attitude will liven up the place."

"I understand," replied Ms. Stuart. "Do you want to sign the papers now, or should Lord Masen do so?"

"No," Mrs. Patterson shook her head, "I should sign them. Lord Masen is up north on business and he assigned me the job to adopt a child in his name."

The two ladies then proceeded to talk business, allowing Bella to silently slip out the door. She didn't mean to listen, but she couldn't help hearing.

'I am wanted,' she thought, 'Lord Masen wants me as a daughter.'

**A/N: Good? Bad? Please tell me in a review…**

**=]**

**PS. Sorry. The mistake's fixed now. It's just, wrote this chapter during two separate times...writer's block and all...and I didn't see the mistake...thanks for pointing it out iluvtwilight93 and GirlWithoutAName!! Actually, the name now is Lord Masen, 'coz I've checked my summary (=]), and it says there Lord Masen...not Cullen or Craven. Wow, I really did mess up...**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ah, you guys give me inspiration! I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time! Nearly a whole **_**month**_**. Gah. Well, that's what you get for juggling stories around. I totally blame myself. Sorry. I actually forgot about this…again, sorry. I was just checking my stories one day when my eyes zeroed in 'The Secret Garden'. Big whoops. I read all the reviews and was pleasantly surprised to see so many. Ahh…thank you all, thank you. I'll try and be a better author this time. Really, you guys give me inspiration. Writer's block, go away!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything, and certainly not Twilight or The Secret Garden.**

Chapter 5

The carriage ride to Misslethwaite Manor was long and bumpy, but Bella didn't mind, nor did she mind the sickly smell of food when Mrs. Patterson ate. It was nighttime when they arrived, and the large manor looked foreboding compared to the slight form its new tenant.

"Welcome to Misslethwaite Manor," announced Mrs. Patterson hurriedly. This was the last Bella heard from her until she was ushered through the wide halls into her bedroom by a servant. Bella didn't understand why Mrs. Patterson was in a hurry to leave; perhaps she had other plans for tonight. They did leave the orphanage over an hour late.

Bella heard the door click shut, telling her that the servant had left. She walked to the only window in the room and was astounded by the endless fields in front of her. The country in England was different compared to the country in India. In India, there were many trees, but in England, there are hardly any trees at all. The fields here looked reminiscent of the rice fields in India, which was a consolation for Bella.

Seeing the moon high in the sky, Bella yawned. She was tired from her journey, so she settled herself on the cushioned ledge by the window. She didn't want to sleep yet, wanting to study the English countryside more, but her eyes didn't listen. They slowly dropped closed, and Bella was asleep.

"Oh, wouldn't you look at that?" a voice giggled. Bella forced herself to wake up, groaning in the process for her neck had taken a position that was very uncomfortable. "Oh, she's waking up!"

"Who are you?" Bella asked the moment she laid eyes on the girl. She didn't look that much older than herself. Spiky black hair was peeking out of her loose cap, and her apron was skewed with a light brown burn mark on the corner.

"The name's Alice," the servant girl said, doing a quick bow of introduction. "You must be Isabella."

"It's Bella." Bella looked at the girl with curiosity. She seemed to be bouncing with energy to fill the whole Misslethwaite Manor, and Bella wondered why she was adopted in the first place.

"Bella, then," Alice grinned, "shall we get you ready for the day?"

"Are you my ayah?" Bella asked innocently. Alice must be her ayah; why else would she volunteer to help her get dressed?

"What's an ayah?" asked Alice, her forehead wrinkling together.

"Are you my servant?" rephrased Bella, a slightly annoyed tone seeping into her voice. "My ayah helps me get dressed."

"Well, you could consider me your ayah," Alice said, smiling widely. She moved to a large closet, revealing rows of dresses. There weren't much color in them, the most colorful being a frilly dark green dress. "Wow, look at all these dresses. They're beautiful!"

"Beautiful?" Bella repeated, walking from the window and sitting on the wide bed gingerly. "They're not very colorful, are they?"

"I suppose not," Alice said, picking out a dull maroon dress, "but the material's soft, and definitely not itchy. That's better than you could hope for." She opened the dress for Bella to step in, and Bella did so, after shedding her previous dress first. "There," Alice said, "you're as pretty as can be."

"Thank you," Bella muttered, looking down at the dress. She didn't like it, but she must endure it. Alice bid goodbye and left a minute later, and Bella wondered what she could do around here. The Manor is so wide, and she badly wanted to explore it.

**A/N: Here you are, Chapter 5. I hope you guys are all happy. My internet's not cooperating, so some of my replies are on here. Just read them if your name comes up:**

**To those who have asked me if it's Lord Craven or Lord Cullen – I'm sorry, terribly, I am. It's neither. It's Lord Masen. If you read my explanation in the previous chapter to this one, you'd understand. Basically, it says that it's neither and that I've checked my summary again and it says Lord Masen.**

**To FICTIONAL-STAR – :D. No, actually, it's not just a copy and edit. I **_**watched**_** the movie, and then I've **_**typed**_** the words by myself, editing it to be in Bella's POV. Lol…**

**To flower123 – I'm assuming you're confused about Lord Craven and Lord Cullen. I'm sorry, but it's neither. It's Lord Masen. When I was writing that chapter, it was between to **_**very**_** long periods of time and I have changed my mind when I wrote the second half. I'm sorry about it. In all technicalities, Lord Cullen, Craven and Masen are just supposed to be one character. And that character adopts Bella, but Mrs. Patterson does it in his name.**

**To WannabeRosalie (I'm assuming this is also Hermione Jean Cullen) – More coming your way.**

**To everyone else – A HUGE THANK YOU for all your support. If by chance that I do mess up again *cringe* don't hesitate to PM me about it. Just be polite about it, 'coz you know about the whole talking through words thing and how you never know if the person you're talking to is joking or not and all that jazz. Yep…right.**

**Give me your thoughts, and I promise that the next chapter will be up soon enough. I've still got my other stories, plus schoolwork, but I'll make time.**

**=]**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey peeps! I'm sorry for not updating in a long time! I know I'm a terrible disappointment, but hey, better late than never...?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6

After picking at her breakfast, Bella decided to roam around the Manor, exploring all of the rooms and things inside. She even went as far as imaging the stories behind each odd item she saw, like that bronze vase by the stairwell for example. She imagined that a genie was in there, waiting for someone accidentally break it open and release him.

Bella gave a pained cry of surprise when she tripped over a badly placed nail on the wooden floorboards. She looked down on her foot and saw no injuries, on her knee however, was a different story. It hurt when she pressed her palm on it, and she knew from past experiences that a large, black bruise would form there soon enough.

Bella gingerly picked herself up from the floor and slowly, not running, went through the corridor. She wouldn't want to trip again and bruise her other knee. As she passed by a door with its doorknob covered in spider webs, Bella's curiosity peaked. This particular door didn't look too used. She reached a pale hand towards the knob and turned it slowly. It creaked, sending a flinch through Bella's body.

Something told her that she shouldn't be in this room, but she needed to quench her thirst for adventure. She had opened the door. There was no way she could back out now.

She entered the room. Everything was covered with a thick layer of dust, and cobwebs can be seen in every corner, under the bed and on the round mirror – practically everywhere. Bella made her way to the mirror, remembering how she watched her mother prepare for a party in front of one just like it. Picking up a silver brush, Bella raised it gently to her hair, and very carefully, brushed it. She felt beautiful as she watched her reflection in the murky mirror.

Bella didn't know how long she sat there, in front of the mirror, but she was shocked when Mrs. Patterson burst into the room with a frantic look on her face.

"You, girl!" she cried, "You shouldn't be in this room! It is forbidden!" Mrs. Patterson took her upper arm and used it to drag her out of the room. Bella didn't resist. She was focused on the pain Mrs. Patterson's grip was giving her. She was shocked that someone dared to do this to her.

As Mrs. Patterson let go of her and pushed her roughly, Bella whimpered. She stopped her pitiful cries when she noticed that she had bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Alice, her new ayah.

"Don't let her out of your sight," ordered the old lady. Alice seemed to flinch at her tone. "Guess where I've found her? Hm? At the Lady Mistress' room! Lord Masen will have my head if it was he who saw the girl, and not I! Oh dear," she clutched at her heart, "give her something else to do, Alice – anything. Just keep her out of the way."

Mrs. Patterson left the room.

"I'm sorry about that," apologized Alice. She sat down on a chair, and thus revealing the rest of the room, giving Bella a view of it. It looked like a kitchen, with pots, pans, various utensils and workers shuffling about. They don't seem to notice her, which didn't bother Bella at all.

"It's all right," Bella assured the girl, "but what I want to know is…" she sat down on the chair in front of Alice, "…why didn't she want me to be in that room?"

"I –" Alice stumbled, "I don't think I should be talking about it." One look at Bella's wide brown eyes and Alice visibly crumbled. "All right," she whispered. "Don't go telling anyone I told you this, but the room Mrs. Patterson saw you in was the late Lady's room." She told the story of how Lady Masen died from a deadly disease as if it were some sort of secret – something no one else should know, but Alice and Bella.

"I didn't meet the lady myself," Alice said, leaning back on her chair, "but I heard she was a beauty. Kind and caring, too. She always invited the servants to join in the family celebrations – Christmases and Easter and such. Of course, now that she's gone, that never happens anymore. Lord Masen's turned into a recluse, and his son – oh, poor Sir Masen."

"Sir Masen?" Bella repeated, shocked.

Mr. Masen had a son? How come she hasn't seen him around the grounds yet? She would dearly love some company her age, not that Alice wasn't company enough for her. She just happens to be a servant, and Bella knew that servants were always too busy to play games. Unless of course, they were her ayah, but Bella also knew that though Alice said she was her new ayah, she wasn't _actually_ her ayah. She was Mrs. Patterson's servant. One had to be a fool to not see that, and Bella, clearly, wasn't a fool.

"Oh," Alice backtracked, "I shouldn't have said that. Young Sir Masen is a secret, you see. Oh dear, I should stop talking now."

"But Alice," Bella whined, letting her spoiled self surface, "you already mentioned him to me! It'll be cruel to leave me hanging! Please, please, please… tell me!"

"What is that racket!" a booming voice said from the doorway. Both Alice and Bella looked to that direction, and saw Mrs. Patterson with her hair a mess and sweat dribbling down her red face. "Alice," she called the servant girl, "I need your assistance. We need ice and hot water."

Alice hesitated.

"Now!"

And then, Bella was alone in the hustle and bustle of the kitchen.

**A/N: Oooh! Mr. Masen (did I get the name right?? o.O) Well, whatever, he has a son!! Whoa, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who _that_ is... xD**


End file.
